The Best Medicine
by procrastinate-inator
Summary: What happens when Hotaru has a slip up in her plot to blackmail Ruka? Repercussions, "revenge", and some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Hotaru has a slip up in her plot to blackmail Ruka? Repercussions. Revenge. And some fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one can't help dreaming so.

The Best Medicine

It was just after classes in Alice Academy. The students rushed out of their classrooms to enjoy the rest of the warm, breezy day. A fifteen-year-old brunette was walking with her two friends, one raven-haired girl riding on a duck scooter, the other a blonde wearing glasses and a sweet smile. The brunette turned to them and asked.

"Hey, you guys. Do you want to go to Central Town tomorrow? We could invite all our other friends and have fun! And I'm just craving for some Howalon." Mikan fantasized about the delectable, cloud-like candy and began drooling. She could already feel the sweet treat in her mouth: the soft, heavenly sensation on her tongue as sweet as when she first tasted it-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan ended up face first on the ground with three new bumps on her head. Yuu came to her aid but Mikan immediately stood up and dusted herself.

"Stop drooling, Baka… it's gross." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Sorry. I'm just very much in the mood for Howalon." The nullifier said "Anyway, do you wanna come, Hotaru?" The inventor gave a stoic nod in reply.

"I need to buy some parts for a new invention. And-" Hotaru was cut off by a loud scream.

"Stop right there, IMAI! Give me that camera and those photos!" A young blonde with Cerulean eyes was running angrily towards Hotaru. She calmly took action.

"Ja ne." She said and took off at high speed. Ruka followed suit, leaving a surprised Yuu and Mikan.

"There they go again." The illusionist said casually while Mikan giggled and nodded.

"I guess things like this only get worse or better… to think that they'd continue with this even when we're in Middle school."

Ruka chased Hotaru for about an hour. The blackmailing was happening more often now, and he got more irritated every time. He was tired of being humiliated and having to escape from the mob of crazy, lovesick fangirls who always buy his pictures. And he didn't even want to know how most of the animals are able to pay the Ice Queen, considering her lust for money. The animal boy shook away the thoughts and focused on his task: tracking her down; Ruka stopped to catch his breath, for they -or rather he, ran all the way to the Northern woods. He climbed a tree and called a few birds to help search for a black-haired girl riding a scooter. Minutes later a bird informed him that she was headed in their direction. Ruka thanked the bird and began to strategize a plan to corner the blackmailer and stop her deeds once and for all. At least, that's the reason he wanted to use. He knew that somewhere deep inside him, he just wanted to see Hotaru. And so he waited for her.

Hotaru's scooter moved carefully through the undergrowth as she assessed today's successful escape. It was all in the money, that motivation of hers. She knew pictures of Ruka having a tea party with the local barn animals would earn twice as much than she usually does, and took advantage of such an opportunity. She decided to take a little break under a tree; the mere sight of nature relaxed her, especially on stressful days. Now she was here for leisure, not to mention the view of the academy from the treetops. She began to climb, surprisingly unaware of whoever was waiting amongst the branches.

_I got you now, Imai, _the animal pheromone Alice thought as he hid himself better. While Hotaru was climbing, she spotted a strand of gold hair on a branch; her suspiciousness rose, and the genius looked up only to find the last person she needed at the moment. But she hid her irritation and smirked at him.

"What're you doing here, Nogi? Aren't you supposed to be having tea parties with the animals?" The boy blushed at the memory while Hotaru took the momentary pause to escape again. But her foot caught on a low branch and she ended up tumbling down the rest of the way. She landed on the grassy earth with a thud.

_I just fell off the trunk of a tree. How humiliating. _The inventor rubbed her aching back and tried to stand and winced. She accidentally twisted an ankle and gashed the back of her hand during the fall. Ruka quickly got down and looked down at her smugly.

"It seems the tables have turned, Imai. Looks like you're the one who was embarrassed today." Ruka smirked this time while Hotaru remained emotionless. She wanted to leave, return to her room so she could forget about this, but her pride wouldn't allow her. So she simply sat up and challenged the animal boy.

"What are you gonna do about it, Nogi?" Hotaru snapped at him, assuming he would just leave her be. But his reaction surprised her; Ruka's expression softened at the sight of her bloody hand. "Hey, your hand." and he knelt down to look at it. Hotaru suddenly remembered the kind look his eyes always had as a child, and that made her stomach knot up and warmth rise up to her face. But she quickly composed herself. The Ruka she knew back then, she just realized now, grew to be a very promising young man. His face was more angular, his hair grew ever so slightly; and yet his eyes remained the beautiful Cerulean orbs they always were, giving him a look of calmness and maturity. His body, she could tell even while Ruka was in his uniform, was more muscular and lean. But one thing never changed: his care for others. Suddenly Ruka took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and carefully bandaged the wound. He held her hand very gently and looked at it with such worry that Hotaru felt her heart skip a beat. Since she wasn't used to being taken care of, she intervened.

"It's just a scratch, Nogi; nothing to concern yourself with." Her voice almost failed her. But Ruka ignored her statement, and he carefully stroked the bandage-covered skin of Hotaru's hand.

"I remember one day as a kid, I grazed my knee while playing and went home. My mother was always so gentle, and showed a lot of concern for me. I told her it was nothing, and that I could just bandage it up. She smiled and told me that sometimes the best way to heal a wound is by bandaging it with love because it's the best medicine. And to never be ashamed of letting others take care of you once in a while. Just like that I felt much better, not just in my knee, but in my heart as well. From that day on, I always tried following her example, for I believed, and still do, that she was right. That's one reason why I love my family so much. They taught me how to comfort and care for others without expecting anything in return. I hope to make the pain-you're pain- go away, even for just a little while." The animal pheromone alice said while keeping his eyes fixed on the inventor's hand.

And with that, Ruka slowly put his lips to Hotaru's bandaged hand and kissed it. The inventor's heart rate increased threefold, and her cheeks turned redder, but her hand didn't even twitch. He looked up and smiled; cerulean meeting amethyst. Neither said a word for a while until the silence was too much. They both looked away.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse."

Hotaru nodded and took out a remote. With one click, her scooter changed size, making it look like a harmless toy. She put it away in the bag she has been carrying. Ruka took her uninjured hand and easily lifted her to his back, Hotaru's arms snaking around his neck without protest. On the way back, she leaned in and whispered. "Thanks, Nogi."

"No problem, Imai. Anytime." He replied casually and she smiled one of her rare smiles as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

After notifying the nurse and their friends of what happened (ofcourse on a need-to-know-basis without mentioning any kissing), treating the wound and the sprain, and calming down Mikan-which took longer than the other things combined-, the two returned to their dorms. Hotaru entered, or rather limped all the way to, her room and immediately opened her bag. After locking the door she took out her things, including the photos which would still be copied and sold, and put them away, ready for reproduction. The last two photos were that of Ruka bandaging her hand, and the other was of him kissing it. She managed to actually take the pictures without him noticing.

_That baka is sometimes as clueless as Mikan. But I guess I'll spare him this time. Besides, I'm in these, too. And the fans as well as the animals won't have that_. She thought with a smirk and hid the photos in a very secret compartment of her bedside drawer.

These two in particular would've made millions, but these were more important to her than what they're worth. These would be placed in a scrapbook she would probably make in time, just for her and her bunny boy. Hotaru shook the thoughts away and began to construct a new invention; since she would be forced to hop on one foot for almost a month, she might as well make it easier. The sound of tools filled the air of the room, and hours later, the inventor lay with a satisfied expression, and fell asleep while keeping her eyes on the drawer that contained a few of the many memories she and that clueless bunny boy share.

* * *

And so ends my first ever (uploaded) fanfic. Comments? Suggestions? Read and Review, please. If given a chance, I'd like to add another chapter after this one. Sounds good?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after a while, welcome the 2nd chapter! Read and Review, please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Best Medicine

The wind spoke with the trees in the lush greenery of Alice Academy, and a particular Sakura tree silently responded with a gentle shower of beautiful, pink petals. The little blossoms danced in the air, enjoying the sensation of flight. They enjoyed it so much that they asked the wind to carry them even further, and their wish was granted. Among the petals was a lone one; because instead of flying with its sisters, it floated down gracefully, unknowing of its fate. Then the final school bell rang.

Classes ended already, and a weary Hotaru was lying on her bed again. Her new invention, which she made four weeks before, was massaging her now-healed ankle. The sensation was relaxing as usual but she barely noticed, for she had too much on her mind.

"_I hope to make the pain-you're pain- go away, even for just a little while." _She couldn't help looking at her hand, which was now healed as well. She could still feel his lips against it, his words were still buzzing in her head. Her feelings for her blackmailing victim were growing slowly, but on a painfully sure pace. She hated it: both him for making her feel this way, and her emotions for being so uncontrollable. She didn't have time for things like that; to like someone who has feelings for someone else, her best friend even! Her liking him would complicate things even more. Not to mention what it would do to their friendship. But she also felt sorry for him; he lives with the fact that his own best friend is the one his crush likes. And the inventor surely knows how it hurts. Hotaru switched off the robot, put on her shoes and walked out the door, needing some company.

Mikan was trying to answer the math problems but doodles instead of numbers filled the page. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at the person standing outside.

"Hotaru! You're here!" Mikan immediately let her in and Hotaru sat on the triple-star bed, for the nullifier had an increase in star rank over the years.

"So what's up?" Mikan asked, but Hotaru shrugged casually.

"What, I 'm not allowed to visit for no reason?" She teased her best friend while keeping her face even. Mikan fiercely shook her head and began rambling.

"No, it's not that! Ofcourse you're welcome anytime. It's just that you always have a reason to visit and that-" The brunette was silenced by a pinch of her nose.

"I'm kidding, baka. You don't need to explain yourself. I just need someone to talk to." Hotaru freed Mikan's nose and sighed; she never told anyone about the incident, but now she felt the need to do so. It was just driving her crazy, or close to it. Mikan's eyes showed extreme curiosity. "About what?"

"Remember that day a few weeks ago? When I fell off a tree and got injured?" Mikan nodded. "Yeah, and Ruka-pyon brought you to the nurse." She noticed that ever so slight twitch of Hotaru's eyebrow.

"That's not entirely what happened." The genius involuntarily flexed her hand as if it remembers as well. This was getting harder to say. Mikan listened closer. "What else happened?"

"Before bringing me to the nurse, he bandaged my hand and started talking about healing injuries just by being affectionate and all that." Mikan didn't know where this was going and her eyebrows furrowed but she remained patient. "And then what?"

"Well, he kissed my hand, as if it would make it heal any faster. And afterward we got back." Hotaru said barely above a whisper way too fast, but her best friend understood perfectly.

Mikan's eyes widened into saucers as Hotaru's words sank in, and got excited. "How kawaii! It's so sweet and romantic! He's like an African man and you're his lady and-" But the nullifier was whacked on the head and fell to the floor. The horseshoe mark left a pounding sensation on the back of her head; she rubbed it and sat up. "Ouch!"

"Baka, you got it wrong. First of, it's more customary for European and not African men to do that. Second, we're not dating at all. And third, I don't know how to go about it. That's why I came to you." Hotaru replied while holding up the horseshoe glove almost threateningly. Mikan stood up enthusiastically. "You didn't have to hit me, meanie! Anyway, what do you think Ruka-pyon thinks of this? Maybe he was just being nice. Okay, scratch that; "very nice" is more appropriate. Could it mean more to him as well? You should probably ask; oh, it's all very confusing." A glance at Hotaru's reaction to her words compelled Mikan to not go any further. "Maybe you'll understand how he feels once you tell him you like him." Mikan was just as confused as she is. Hotaru didn't feel confident about it, but at least her best friend understood her situation. Silence took over; the topic was much too sensitive; until Hotaru got up and approached the door. "Thanks, Mikan, for listening and at least trying to help me with what to do." The brunette smiled in response. "No problem."

As soon as Hotaru was far down the hall, Mikan grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She put the receiver to her ear as if the urgency was great. "Natsume, you're right. Something is up with them.- It's not my fault I'm so dense! - HEY! I'm not wearing polka dots today! - Quit it, you stupid pervert!" She hung up irritably and almost threw the phone across the room, but Mikan remembered what was to come for her best friend and left, willing to join Natsume in doing a little spying.

The raven-haired girl was on the stairs leaning against the wall with her hands covering her face. "So I'm in love, huh? Nothing seems to be sane anymore." She whispered to no one in particular. She felt like shooting herself with her Baka Gun for being influenced by her emotions, which grew strong enough now to actually have any influence at all, even on the Ice Queen. And she wanted to shoot _him _for making her feel this way in the first place.

"I guess I have to follow that dummy's advice." And now she was following love advice from non other than dense Mikan. Love really can make you crazy; Hotaru emotionally and mentally prepared herself for today's task: confessing to Ruka Nogi.

Under the Sakura was an amazing sight; the petals swirled gracefully, as if dancing. A beautiful sight admired by all, especially if you were watching it firsthand. The animal pheromone alice was resting against the tree trunk, absent-mindedly stroking Usagi's fur. A petal then floated down, Ruka caught it gently and couldn't help but reminisce.

_Ruka was walking back to his dorm after the eventful day; but he felt stupid after what happened. He showed affection, a lot of it actually, to none other than Hotaru Imai, the most relentless, greedy, and emotionless person he knows. She surprised him, though; he didn't think that Imai could be grateful and appreciative, even just a little. Heck, he was relieved not to be beaten by the Baka gun after kissing her. Her voice, her almost inaudible whispering, and that smile of hers on the way back made his heart jump whenever he thought about it._

_Wait, 'thought' about it? Great, I'm even admitting the daydreaming_. He scolded himself. _She's been blackmailing me for the past five years, for crying out loud! And I remember swearing to never like a person such as her: cold, money-hungry, demanding, cruel, annoying, blunt… protective, selfless, caring, smart, talented…beautiful…,_ the animal boy found his thoughts trailing off and shook his head to forget what just went through that adolescent mind of his.

"If you love her so much, tell her." A voice said. Ruka whipped his head toward the pathway. Standing there with his infamous grin was Koko. "You were listening. How long have you known?" Ruka asked.

"Well the 'thoughts' started pouring in almost a year back. Frankly, the sudden increase in the past month is a little irritating. And that's saying something." The mind reader said while scratching his head sheepishly. "From what I've been hearing and seeing through your head, I can firmly conclude that you're in love with Imai." Ruka couldn't help blushing at this point of having his feelings confirmed to his face. But he did know for a while that there was something, only now did he accept it as 'love'. "I'll think about it. Thanks a lot, Koko, I-"

"Oh, sure. I'll leave you two to talk about it." The mind reader interrupted, looking up the tree as if talking to someone else, and left. A confused Ruka almost panicked, feeling embarrassed that someone heard the entire conversation.

"You know what you have to do, Ruka. Don't hesitate or you might lose her for good." Natsume spoke from the branch above Ruka's head without looking at his best friend. "But I'll just look like a fool and get rejected." The fire caster shook his head at the animal boy.

"One moment of embarrassment is better than living the rest of your life in regret." Ruka was surprised by Natsume's words. "C'mon, Ruka, this is making me itchy. Don't make me drag you there myself." His best friend smirked. Ruka smiled and thanked Natsume, and left for the barn to mentally prepare for one of the hardest things he will ever do: confessing to Hotaru Imai.

The raven-haired inventor sped away on her duck scooter, wanting to get it over with before she changes her mind. She headed for the barn as her first stop. True enough, there he was; feeding the animals. Hotaru, as if on instinct, readied her camera for the first thing Ruka would do. She was deeply in love with the guy, but hey, she never wasted opportunities to get richer.

Ruka always went to his animal friends whenever he needed non-human company. He cuddled with them, and sang with them, he even remembered sleeping over once. He always will love these creatures. Just when he was about to dance with them, his sharp hearing detected a slight sound.

_Click…_

_That sound. I've heard it before. No. It couldn't be._ "IMAI!?" Ruka whipped his head toward the door; and there stood Hotaru Imai, the blackmailer he grew to love, smirking at him. She quickly composed herself and ran out the door. In record time, Ruka began the hot pursuit, remembering his other goal. This time he wasn't going to hold back, and climbed the tree beside the barn and jumped, hanging on to Hotaru's scooter almost desperately. The blackmailer's usually-stoic face now showed shock and a hint of anxiety.

"Nogi, are you crazy?! You're going to get us both hurt! Let go." But Ruka wasn't giving up, and he didn't care that the scooter was gaining speed and altitude. "Pull over, Imai!" Hotaru was just as stubborn as he is and wouldn't give in. She hit the accelerator button and the scooter dashed through the woods. Ruka felt the pricking sensations as they flew through some thorny branches. _OW! That's gonna leave a mark_. He was struck by the bigger branches. _I'll be sore in the morning_, but Ruka managed to hold on. Eventually they were in the open space again, and much to Hotaru's annoyance, Ruka was still clinging to her scooter; and their eyes met.

"Pull over. NOW!" Hotaru was surprised by the sudden seriousness in his expression; she counted about ten scratches on his face, and she reluctantly did as he asked. Ruka prayed to Kami-sama in gratefulness. He wanted to kiss the ground; but first, on to the matter at hand. "Imai-" but a thought occurred to him, "Hotaru, I-"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The projectiles hit him square in the face and he fell flat on his back. "That was stupid of you. You never went that far in chasing me before."

Ruka looked up, annoyed. Only now did he notice the trickle of blood flowing from his bleeding lip caused by the tree branches. He didn't see the blackmailer's change in expression as he wiped it with his thumb. "Look, just hear me out." But she silenced him with a halting gesture.

"Nogi, why do you bother chasing me at all," she questioned "when you know you'll never catch me?" The question hit home; it served as a double meaning for him. That was the last straw. He mustered up the courage and looked into her amethyst eyes.

"Because you're worth it." He whispered, "I don't know how to go about this but I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're smart, clever, a talented alice, beautiful beyond comparison, and a good friend under all that coldness. And you know what? I love you, Hotaru Imai. I've felt this way for a long time now and I just _needed_ to tell you." A shocked Hotaru could only stare at the chagrined boy and pray that her logical mind was wrong, and that she really was hearing those words. But she couldn't take it; her pessimistic side allowed her but a simple reply.

"You're still bleeding, Nogi." Avoiding his eyes, Hotaru knelt down and pointed to his still-bleeding lip, her expression as stoic as ever. Ruka winced when he pursed his lips, and then he saw the blackmailer bring out the very same handkerchief he gave her previously. He blushed into different shades of red when he felt her cloth-covered fingers touch his wound and gently press it; it felt cool and he could tell she was careful not to hurt him.

Their eyes met for just a second that seemed like an eternity; and Ruka's heart restarted when Hotaru slowly removed the handkerchief and exchanged it with her own lips. Instinctively, he kissed her back and his hand made its way to her face, securing it there. Hotaru could taste the blood still escaping from Ruka's soft, warm lips. She wished the moment would last, but she pulled away and stood up. "Feel better now?" The shocked boy stuttered as he got up, "Hotaru, w-why did you do that?" She raised an eyebrow at such a question.

"What? You get to tell me your feelings but I don't get to express my own?" Hotaru tried to hide the pink color on her cheeks, but Ruka only saw the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He grabbed her hand and kissed it again, causing the inventor to blush even darker. "I love you, my inventor. Will you be mine?" He smiled, pressing forehead against hers.

"Already am." And the raven haired-girl gave Ruka another surprise kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck; but after swiftly taking a snapshot of it, and like before, without him noticing. Her lips smiled against his; that would definitely be their best picture yet, she would show him some other time.

Unknowing to the new couple, two other people were watching from the high branches of a nearby tree, smiling. The fire caster said nothing and the brunette swooned in delight. "How kawaii! Oh, Natsume it's all so ro-" she was almost heard, but the raven-haired boy silenced her with a kiss of his own. "Shut up, idiot. You want them to hear us?" Mikan silenced herself, still in a daze. Natsume got down and started walking away. "Come on, Polka. Give 'em some privacy." Mikan pouted but followed suit, taking hold of his hand, happy for the love her two best friends found in each other.

* * *

And there goes chapter 2. I hope I didn't disapoint anyone. Any comments/suggestions?


End file.
